


Road Trip

by Turian_Brandy



Series: Hey Nicky! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: Nicole has a business trip out of town this weekend and decides to take you with to keep her company.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hey Nicky! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043697
Kudos: 22





	Road Trip

You’ve been in the car for at least an hour already, listening to music and enjoying each other’s company. The two of you have held an innocent conversation so far, but as she’s telling you about the ending of the movie you watched together last night, your mind wanders. Specifically, it wanders to why you needed a recap in the first place. It might have something to do with you spending the movie's end between her legs. 

In your defense, it’s hard to focus when you’re on your knees in front of Nichole. It’s also hard to focus when you’re thinking about being on your knees in front of Nichole. She must know that, because she smiles an innocent smile at you and grabs a hold of your thigh. 

All she does is squeeze. You shuffle just the tiniest bit and wait for her to move her hand farther up. You watch house after house go by without any changes so you decide to speed things up a bit and take her hand in your own. You slide her hand under your skirt and between your legs, and pin it between there with your own. She doesn’t react at all to the move, so you press down on her fingers and arch your back with a whimper. 

You can see her smirk out of the corner of your eye at the scene you were causing. The smug look stays in place as she presses a line from your entrance to your clit, causing you to gasp. Once she was there, she pressed down and started rubbing messy circles through your panties. 

That’s all she does until you lean over, grab her shoulder and press kisses down the side of her neck. That seemed to do it, and she slipped two fingers in the front of your underwear to pull them to the side. 

“Oh honey, already?” She mocked after feeling how wet you were before dipping her fingers inside of you. 

You nod into her shoulder and rock your hips forward so she’ll move her fingers faster. All she does is look over and smile when she sees how desperate you are for her to fuck you as fast as she can as soon as she can. You know that if you don’t do something, she will have you sit on her fingers and squirm and cry with no stimulation the whole way to the hotel, so you take her hand again and push her fingers farther in. 

Once they’re all the way in, she hooks her fingers into your front wall and draws a sigh out of you. You bite your lip when she finally starts wagging her fingers. She doesn’t even look at you as she slowly builds up speed, moving her fingers faster as each mile goes by. The car got a little farther down the road before she decided to torture you by pulling out. 

She wiped her fingers off on the inside of your thigh, a degrading act that only made the mess between them worse, and put her hand back on the wheel. But you can’t wait, you need her right now so you tug at her ear with your teeth and beg. 

“Please Nicky..” You trace the cartilage with your tongue and sigh. “I need you so bad it hurts. I’ve been thinking about this the whole time we’ve been in the car. I can’t wait until we get to the hotel, there’s no reason to wait. Please fuck me..”

“You really can’t wait?” 

“Noooo….” You whine into her neck. 

And just like that, she drives the car to the side of the road and finds a ditch to hide the car. The second it’s parked, she turns to you with a scowl, grabs your jaw and says, “You owe me one.” The authority in her voice made you squirm in your seat. 

You both lean in for another kiss and unbuckle before she brings her hand to your throat. You whimper when she squeezes and tells you to crawl to the back seat. When she releases you, you turn to face the back and start moving, always eager to follow orders. As your hands touch the back seat and you’re bent over the center storage between the seats, she tells you to stop. 

In one smooth motion, Nichole flips your skirt up, drags your panties down and leans in to kiss your pussy. She moves her tongue through your wetness and your cheeks flush with embarrassment. Your whole lower half is on display, even if no one but her can see it right now. Just as you start to think about what a compromising situation you’re in, she spreads your lips apart and drags her tongue from your clit to your entrance. From there, she pushes the tip of her tongue into you, causing you to moan and lean back into her. 

Because too much time can never pass without her teasing you, Nichole brings her head down to bite the sensitive skin where your thighs begin. You jump at the touch and while you’re caught off guard, she brings back the two fingers she was using before and starts fucking you. You melt like butter under her touch and your knees spread apart so you’re laying down on the storage compartment. 

She sits up straighter and lifts your hips back up with the fingers inside you. You bite your arm to stay quiet and she spanks you with her other hand so you’ll let go and she can hear the pathetic sounds coming out of you. When she spanks you again you wail out, “I’m going to cum!” 

“Right here where anyone can see you?” Another smack fills the car as she slaps you again. 

“Yes ma’am.. Please don’t stop.. don’t stop..” you pant out. 

Nichole only thrusts her fingers into you a few more times before she sits back, slaps your ass one last time and spits out, “whore.” It takes you a moment to process the loss and then you ask with a whine, “Nicky.. w-why did you stop?” 

“Sit in the back. I want to see the look on your face when I make you cum out here.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Your thighs shake with anticipation and you do as she says. Once you’re sitting down, she follows, and positions you so that you’re straddling her. In no time, she latches onto your neck and has your clit pinned underneath her thumb with her fingers inside you. 

She grabs your hips with her free hand and pulls you closer to her. Your eyes squeeze shut and you have to hold onto her shoulders to keep yourself up. “I thought you were shy but look at how needy you are next to all of these cars. I should have known that my little slut would still beg for it next to all these people.” 

You shudder at her words and she slaps your ass over your skirt. It lacks the sting of the previous ones because of the angle, but the things she’s saying are having the same effect. 

“Please..” you whimper so quietly you wonder if she even heard it or if she was just taking pity on you. 

“Go ahead baby, I know you’ve been close since the second I touched you. Be a good girl and cum for me.” 

Right on command, you lean into her and cum with a squeal. You sit there, rolling your hips until her fingers come to a still. After a moment of rest, she kisses your forehead and you look up at her from your seat on her lap. 

“How much longer until we get to the hotel?” You ask through hooded eyes, not quite satisfied yet.

She runs her hand over your cheek and moves some stray hairs out of your face. “If we leave right now, we can get there within the hour.” 

“Oh, can we please hurry, Nicky?” You beam up at her. 

“Hmmm….” she pretends to consider your request as she scans your face. “We can go now. On one condition.” 

“I’ll do anything,” you say as you start kissing her neck again. 

“And that’s exactly what you’ll be doing the whole ride there, honey. I want you to touch yourself for me until we get there, can you do that for me?”

You nod. “That’s my girl.” 

The two of you make your way back up front and buckle up. But just as she gets the car going, she whispers to you, “And don’t even think about cuming in the car babygirl, because if you do, it will be the last orgasm you have until we get back home.” 

And just like that, you’re right on the edge again. Too bad you’re going to be there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a bit shorter than what I usually post, but I was in the mood for something short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it ;) xx


End file.
